


兩天一夜的溫存

by bookeatertalk



Category: DCU (Animated), Justice League, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookeatertalk/pseuds/bookeatertalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>情人們的情人節絕對不只限於情人節當天.......（啥？</p>
            </blockquote>





	兩天一夜的溫存

**Author's Note:**

> 這是一篇就算再趕稿趕到昏天黑地仍然忍不住要擼出來給自己吃的情人節賀文，以此慰勞我連情人節都得抱著稿子渡過的悲催修羅人生，所以OOC肯定是有 的.........這裡依然是Brucie寶貝兒出沒注意。超級英雄都屬於DC和他們自己，我在這個故事裡擁有的只有文字，連下限都沒了

Bruce醒來的時候全身還徜徉在慵懶的暈眩裡，昨晚那場美妙性愛過後的舒適還纏繞著他，再加上飽足睡眠帶來的愉悅，讓他的清醒過程極其緩慢。  
  
但警覺心還是讓他在醒來那瞬間就意識到有道不熟悉的注視。  
  
他沒有特別在意，放任自己的意識在半夢半醒之間再晃蕩一陣子——畢竟在世界上最強大的男人身邊，他不需要擔心什麼威脅——這念頭冒出來的時候屬於Batman的那部份意識不以為然地冷哼，但屬於Bruce Wayne的那部份則沾沾自喜且理直氣壯。  
  
但不到幾秒，Bruce就覺得奇怪起來。  
  
他稍微轉過頭，睜開一隻眼睛想看看Clark在幹麼——拜託，當然是他，既然他們是在大都會的公寓裡，而自己還在小記者的床上。  
  
這一看，立刻讓Bruce不滿地呻吟。  
  
「把那東西拿開，Clark。」他轉身把自己埋進棉被裡，抓來枕頭遮住頭。  
  
  
  
但手持DV攝影機對著他的小記者卻沒有放棄的打算。Clark伸手想拿開他的枕頭，卻遭到嚴正抗議的抵抗，「別這樣嘛，Bruce，我以為你很習慣面對攝影機。」  
  
努力抗爭一會未果，枕頭防禦被解除，Bruce只好改用手遮。  
  
「那不代表我得喜歡它——你怎麼搞到那東西的？」Clark平常從不買這種用處甚少的玩意，況且他每週的購物明細Bruce都會得到報告——當然Clark不知情，也不知道小記者自己那些精打細算的購物模式帶給Bruce多大的樂趣。  
  
「上次一個採訪用到的，我下週才要還公司。」Clark老實說，又去拉Bruce的手。「別這樣，親愛的，讓我拍嘛，這沒那麼糟的。」  
  
「不要！」Bruce不客氣地和他用手過起招來。  
  
對上精通空手搏擊的Batman，Superman很快落下風，不過雖然技巧不如人，鋼鐵之子的力氣還是在一段時間過後發揮了它該有的作用。  
  
手腕被壓制在床上的Bruce不滿地瞪著始終拿著DV對著他的Clark。  
  
「你作弊。」他氣呼呼地指責。  
  
「我只是善用優勢，你教我的。」Superman笑得像隻啃到骨頭的大狗，「不過是拍一下影片，你反應也太激烈了。」  
  
「你才偏執，幹麼非拍這種沒意義的東西。」Bruce哼一聲，撇開頭，怎麼也不肯面對鏡頭。  
  
從螢幕裡看見對方耳根浮現的淡淡粉紅，Clark幾乎克制不住嘴角的笑意。  
  
「這可不是沒意義，我想保留你的每一個表情。」他說。  
  
Bruce承認自己被對方和煦嗓音裡Superman式的認真打動，但他還是覺得彆扭。攝影機和相機這類東西在他生活裡通常被劃在討厭的那一方，那東西是Brucie寶貝的生活，不是Bruce的。  
  
「我還是不覺得睡覺有什麼好拍的。」他努力想做最後一絲抗爭，但心知自己一定會敗下陣來。  
  
「噢，Bruce，這可是我最愛的一刻。」Clark說：「你躺在我床上，慢慢醒來，好像沒有什麼事情能讓你緊張心煩，你看上去那麼舒適、柔軟，讓我想起昨晚在我懷裡的你有多甜蜜性感，而我知道這一切都是因為我。」  
  
他的聲音輕柔地像海洋，每一個字都發自內心的真誠、純潔，但聽在Bruce耳裡卻讓他心底有股熾烈的火燃燒。  
  
「自大。」他輕罵。  
  
「我還以為你是政治版的呢，嗯？什麼時候你跑去編副刊那些言情小說了？Mr. Kent？」Bruce說，試圖想讓自己的動搖聽起來不那麼明顯，不過低啞的嗓音依然逃不了具有超級聽力的耳朵。  
  
「同事教了我幾招，她說適當的甜言蜜語有助感情加溫。」Clark低笑起來，把一股蠢蠢欲動的暖意敲進Bruce心底。  
  
「你覺得我表現得怎麼樣？」  
  
「哼嗯......」這回Bruce終於正眼看著小記者和他的DV，鈷藍色眼睛上上下下掃視，令Clark不安分地戰慄起來，那眼睛裡深沉的東西並未掩飾，他感到一陣口乾舌燥的期待。  
  
欣賞夠鋼鐵之子侷促模樣的男人終於大發慈悲開了口，Bruce調整了一下自己的位置，好整以暇又足夠緩慢地說：「你知道嗎？我覺得我可以教你更有趣的事情。」  
  
「哦，是什麼？」Clark嚥了下口水，但喉嚨的乾渴完全沒有緩解，事實上，他覺得更糟了。  
  
Bruce露出一個非常、非常、非常糟糕的惡作劇笑容——各方面來說都是。  
  
「靠過來點。」  
  
Clark還是被他伸出來輕輕勾動的手指拉了過去，稍微放下手中的DV。  
  
就 在他靠得夠近，離Bruce只有一條手臂的距離時，男人伸臂勾住他的脖子往下拉，Clark任何的防禦本能在遇上Bruce時都會自動失效，更別提地點的 加成作用——所以他毫無疑問的被對方按住反壓制在床上，手裡的DV被奪走，而那個人——提醒一下，他們倆都是裸著的，全裸——跨坐在他肚子上，雙腿張開、 緊貼他腰側，赤裸緊挨的肌膚都能感覺到他清晨微涼的體溫，漸漸被自己的溫度暖和。  
  
Bruce毫不客氣的把全身重量都壓在Clark身上，當然這對鋼鐵之子來說不算什麼，他樂於感受愛人坐在自己身上的重量。  
  
「現在，我的小鎮男孩。」Bruce用他最淘氣得意的模樣咧嘴笑，「準備好進入大人的遊戲時間了嗎？」  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bruce好整以暇地調整好DV的角度，鏡頭正對準躺在床上的Superman的臉，從螢幕裡看著那張端正的臉龐給他的感覺是如此不同，這讓他對攝影機這東西的觀感稍微改變了些。  
  
他 慢條斯裡地──好像他是坐在一張普通的椅子上而不是一個男人的腹部，而且還離那處灼熱的半勃物體不到一根手指的距離──摸索機器的功能，從一個可以將 Clark的健碩胸膛和俊美臉蛋全部納入的遠鏡頭慢慢拉近，接著從裸露在外的腰線一路往上拍，最後定格在放大的、Clark還帶著局促表情的臉上。  
  
「看看你自己。」Bruce惡質地說，還故意舔了舔嘴唇，「這拍起來火辣多了。」  
  
Clark呼吸急促起來，就算他再怎麼想表現得若無其事也沒用，他血液集中的部位毫不留情地出賣了他，他敢肯定Bruce感覺到了，因為今天他比任何時候都要壞心眼的情人正緩緩移動他的臀部磨蹭Clark的下腹，不時碰觸堅硬起來的根部。  
  
喔，Rao......  
  
「我一開始可沒打算拍色情AV。」他乾巴巴地說。  
  
Bruce笑起來，伸手打了下身下的大腿，發出啪一聲響，Clark的臉立刻漲紅。  
  
「放心吧。」那個花花公子說：「這可比那個有趣多啦。」  
  
Clark可真不知道自己到底該不該期待Bruce所謂的「有趣」。  
  
但不管他同意與否，黑暗騎士都不會接受拒絕。  
  
Bruce方才拍打他後就放在Clark大腿上的手開始移動。他打的不用力，對鋼鐵之子而言頂多像是輕拍，那根本比不上Bruce現在對他做的要來得有殺傷力。  
  
細微的麻癢隨著那隻保持最淺接觸的手從大腿外側往內移，Clark可以感覺到Bruce帶繭的指腹撫過他肌肉的粗糙感，還有指甲若有似無的輕刮，讓他的意識只能集中在那隻手摸過的地方，隨著它移動。  
  
Clark直到自己真的看見黑騎士修長的手指在他大腿內側來回遊移、接著整個手掌貼上去按揉的景象才注意到自己用了X視線。  
  
而那些挑逗的手指動作讓他眼眶發熱──他覺得自己的眼睛都要被點燃了──只得匆忙閉上眼。  
  
「不會吧，你偷看？」Bruce的聲音響起，那麼濕又溫暖，明明隔著一段距離Clark卻覺得它就貼在他耳朵邊呢喃──該死的超級聽力。  
  
Clark用力閉緊眼睛、咬著下唇忍耐的模樣Bruce忍俊不住，他依然坐在原來的位置上沒有移動，但攝影機的鏡頭讓他可以近距離地看著那幫臉上所有表情變化，一個蹙眉還是一下抽氣，還有Clark漸漸變得通紅的臉龐。  
  
看著一顆汗珠從氪星人完美光潔的額頭滲出、凝結得足夠大，然後沿著額角流下、滑過顴骨，Bruce就有股衝動想用他的舌頭去追逐那晶盈的小東西，讓他的唇去感受它的熱度。  
  
但不、不是現在，他有更有趣的事要做，在那之後他愛怎麼吻去Clark的汗珠都可以。  
  
「我要給你一些懲罰，你這不聽話的氪星人。」他讓自己冷酷地說。不過黑暗騎士的聲調裡多了情慾只讓他聽起來十足性感。  
  
Clark 的鼻息更不穩了，而透過DV，Bruce可以看見他纖長睫毛下透出的那一點藍色虹膜──他甚至忍不住去特寫Clark的眼睛，天知道一個男人要那麼長又捲 翹的睫毛幹麼？他那雙天空藍的眼睛根本不需要再更多醉人的要素了──它正因明顯的情慾沾染變得更加透亮，像包容了天空的水晶。  
  
Bruce的鼻息也變得粗重，也許是被感染了。在逐漸升起、浸滿全身的熱流裡他想著。  
  
他開始挪動臀部，一開始只是若有似無的輕蹭，但在Clark猛然睜開瞪著他的眼睛裡，Bruce的動作開始大起來，重重地擦過Clark挺起性器的根部，往上摩挲，讓它沿著他的臀縫滑過。  
  
一次、兩次、三次，Bruce來回磨著，直到Clark開始忍不住呻吟，挺動胯部配合他的動作。  
  
這些搔癢似的研磨就像香甜的奶油氣味，嘗進嘴裡轉瞬即逝，留下令人不滿足的引誘。  
  
Clark屈起雙腿，形成一個讓Bruce的屁股正好可以靠坐上去的位置。他伸出手，想觸碰那個在他身上磨人地挑逗的男人，想得到更多、更多他可以從這具身體上擁有的。  
  
但他的手很快被Bruce按回去。  
  
「別動，這是懲罰。」黑騎士警告道。  
  
Clark發出一聲不滿的咕噥，委屈到極點，但還是乖乖聽話，把手放回床上，改用力揪著床單。  
  
「乖孩子。」Bruce湊上去給他一個滿意的吻。舌尖溫柔地勾過Clark的唇線，鼻間呼出的氣息又綿又軟，Clark伸出舌頭像乾渴的人追逐水源一樣貼上去。  
  
而黑騎士很快退開。鋼鐵之子發出難得一見的挫敗聲音，把頭用力撞回枕頭上。  
  
DV忠實地記錄了Clark每一個表情，在畫面裡的鋼鐵之子看起來就像是在演獨角戲的默劇演員。  
  
Bruce被此逗笑了。「你想要？」他邊問邊挺動臀部，更用力地碾磨著屁股下昂揚的性器。  
  
Clark發出夾雜難辨語言的哀鳴，牙齒緊緊咬著下唇，在飽滿的唇上留下一小層下陷的陰影。  
  
「告訴我，你想要嗎？」壞心眼的花花公子逼問，再次讓熱燙的龜頭沿著自己臀縫擦過，他已經能感覺到上面滲出的黏膩和迫不急待。  
  
「是的。」Clark的回答裡充斥壓抑的低啞。「是的，拜託，Bruce......」  
  
但Bruce沒那麼容易妥協，「要什麼？你得說出來，Clark。」他要求。  
  
「你！Bruce！」氪星人焦躁地吼，Bruce能從小小螢幕裡看見侵襲他白皙臉龐的紅色，因激情和忍耐而滲出的汗水，滾過他的唇角。Bruce嘆息一聲，下意識舔著唇。  
  
「——要我什麼？」他步步進逼。「Clark，說出來，你要我什麼？」  
  
「我要在你裡面，用力幹你，讓你為我尖叫。」Clark說，怒吼聲幾近崩潰。  
  
「讓我操你，Bruce，讓我填滿你。」他要求。  
  
而Bruce大方地允諾。  
  
當他對著Clark的陰莖坐下，讓那等待已久的熱物塞滿自己的腸道時，被充斥的甜美讓Bruce長長呻吟著，滿足的快感蔓延到四肢，讓他喊著Clark的名字，迅速地勃起。  
  
Clark同樣在他呻下發出哭泣一樣的喘息，他的手伸過來抓住Bruce的腰，這回Bruce沒心思去阻止它，那雙手把他提高一些再用力往下壓，在他體內埋得更深更重，頂到最甜美的那一點。  
  
「喔，對，就是這樣，Clark，再用力點。」他要求，配合Clark的挺動擺動腰部，在Superman的陰莖上上上下下地幹著自己，索取更多快感。  
  
而他手裡的機器仍然運作著，透過鏡頭將Clark每一個表情送到Bruce眼前——他因情慾而潮紅的臉頰、他斷斷續續喘息的嘴唇、他因劇烈呼吸抽動的鼻翼，還有那不斷顫抖的睫毛，以及其下像個黑洞似的要把Bruce整個靈魂都吸進去的湛藍眼睛。  
  
「......Clark...... 我的Clark......你該看看你自己現在是什麼樣子......」Bruce簡直不能因此再興奮了，他咬著唇，但完全阻止不了從喉嚨裡擠出的呻吟， 他也沒有打算阻止。這簡直就像邊看A片邊作愛，而影片裡那個俊美誘人的主角正在現實中幹著他。  
  
有人說刺激性慾最直接的感官不是觸覺而是視覺。現在Bruce可真切體會到這理論的實際性。他甚至覺得讓他硬得滴水的並非是前列腺上的刺激，而是鋼鐵之子那一臉浸淫情慾、難以自制的著迷表情。  
  
他毫不懷疑自己可以光看著這張臉就高潮。  
  
「看 看你這淫蕩的樣子......Kal——這麼完美又放蕩......我的厄洛斯......」他肯定是頭腦燒壞了才會說出這些話，但當他把手順著 Clark的胸膛一路滑上他的脖子來到那張臉上時，Bruce覺得管他的呢，他肯定已經壞得徹底了，被那些性慾的火焰燒得體無完膚。  
  
而他的舉動在Clark看來無疑引火焚身，在他看來在他身上的黑暗騎士是打算榨乾他的一切，Clark——或者說Kal決定讓他知道他樂於讓他這麼坐，不過他也會告訴這自己唯一切都在他掌控之中的可惡控制狂——這回他計算錯誤了。  
  
Clark猛地扯住Bruce放在他頰邊的手，圈住這人的腰翻身將他壓在身下，DV掉落在旁邊。他把Bruce圈在懷裡，他鋼鐵般的雙臂與胸膛保護著這已經受傷太多的人，但他們身下的床就沒這麼好運氣。  
  
喀啦一聲，床腳承受不住氪星人的怪力折斷，床板連同床墊塌下，聽那第二道聲音恐怕床板也斷開了。  
  
Bruce在Clark懷裡咯咯笑，他們因為漂浮在空中沒受影響。但他很快就笑不出來了，那化身情慾之神的太陽之子把他壓在幸好沒損壞的床墊上狠狠地操。  
  
又快又深又重的撞擊，像是要把從前每一次他因顧慮而沒有釋放的激情和渴望一次全部傾瀉。  
  
「這都是你......」他邊喘邊撞擊邊說，聲音兇狠地咬牙切齒，「都是你.....都是你造成的，Bruce......」  
  
Bruce在他的猛烈索取中語不成聲，但黑暗騎士的頑強仍令他非得還以顏色不可。  
  
他抓住Clark壯碩的雙肩，雙腿繞上Clark的腰環住、擠壓著。他靠上那男人的耳邊，故意在呻吟與喘息間挑逗，「那麼......讓我負責......我會負責......告訴我你要多少？小處男......」  
  
Clark發出野獸般的怒火，把自己全部埋入深下這作孽的妖精體內。  
  
他們在這過度火熱、激烈得像是一場角力的性愛裡毫無保留地釋放自己，也敞開全部接納彼此。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Clark從浴室裡擦著頭髮走出來的時候，一眼就看見Bruce正側躺在床上拿著DV對著他。  
  
「喔，拜託。」他連忙抓起毛巾遮住自己裸露的胸膛，滿臉的紅暈寫著的只是害羞兒不是更曖昧的暗示。  
  
他現在明白Bruce不喜歡攝影機的心情了，雖然他們的理由恐怕天差地別。  
  
「害羞什麼？你穿著制服在天上飛的時候裸露的程度可以這大方多了。」Bruce說。  
  
「那不一樣......我還是有穿衣服的好嗎？」Clark抓著頭髮在床邊坐下，探手想把DV拿回來，但Bruce怎麼可能讓他如願。  
  
「Bruce——」Clark擺出超級英雄模式的聲音恐嚇。但他自己也知道這很難起效用。  
  
「星球日報的資產就是我的資產，小記者。」花花公子說。翻身下床踏著得意的步伐找到自己的大衣，把DV包在裡頭。  
  
然後他赤裸裸地晃回他愛人面前，站到Clark的雙腿之間，抱住他的頭彎下腰來給了他兩個頰吻。  
  
「你今天可以留下來嗎？」Clark期待地問。「沒有行程要跑？」  
  
「啊，原本是有一些的，但Bruce Wayne昨晚突然和他的一個妞跑去科尼島了。」Bruce wayne無辜攤手，卻笑得像個惡作劇的小惡魔，「所以只好取消所有行程啦。」  
  
Clark覺得自己現在恐怕要笑咧嘴了，如果他只有這麼一個管道能發洩他的幸福的話。「喔，和上次那個去卡潘多的妞一樣嗎？」（註）  
  
「不，上次那是個外星妞，Brucie恐怕受不了她沒穿內褲就在天上飛的前衛，所以這次他找了個純樸的鄉下妞。」他邊笑著邊在Clark忍俊不禁的唇上親一口，說：「我得去洗個澡。」  
  
在瞥了眼附日期的電子時鐘後，Bruce補充，「然後我們兩個就可以去迎接我們遲來的情人節早午餐，也許順便去買張新床，你說呢？」  
  
「一切聽你的，Bruce。」Clark吻著他難得溫順的戀人，曖昧地眨眨眼。「我很期待跟你一起試驗新床的功用。」  
  
這傢伙可真向他同事學了不少，不是嗎？Bruce心中暗忖。挑起一道他很清楚Clark無法抗拒的微笑。「那我們這次可得選結實點的。」  
  
  
  
  
  
END

 

註.梗出自NEW52正義聯盟#9，Bruce Wayne說他去約妞了，翹掉公司會議，結果大家都知道他去約哪個妞wwwwwww

 

 

 


End file.
